My Dear Babies Sessrin
by SessRin4EverTID
Summary: Being Rape was not what Rin had wanted when she had gone to the springs. Sesshomaru being the one who had done was even more of a lie to her. Now though, being pregnant, she doesn't want to meet him or come anywhere near him in fear of her unborn babies. But He is not the only problem she has to worry about. What is she to do Now that she has been warmed?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I also do not own thewriting of My dear babies. But I wish that Rin and Sesshoumaru were mine.

Anyway if u like Sesskag visit Kitty1217 my sis the 1 who did this fanfic as a sesskag. I did added some adjustment in the fanfic

My Dear Babies

Chapter 1

He couldn't take it anymore; he was going wild. Desperately he needed to go and rid himself of the pressure. Running, he headed in the direction of the Western land's forest, looking for someone, someone whose aura he felt a while ago. They had entered his land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the night of the full moon.

Rin found herself strolling towards the hot springs; she was exhausted from all the walking Inuyasha made them do earlier that day. Since coming to the village four years ago, she had become quite use to the extended walks, but still they were tiresome.

She mused silently that so much had changed since then; she had grown stronger and her love for Kohaku weaker until it one day died. It was then that Kanna and she began to get along, so much so that she accepted her into the group allowing Kohaku and her to be together.

Today, she came to the hot springs unaccompanied. Sango and Miroku wished to be alone, as well as Kanna and Kohaku with Inuyasha and Kagome. She felt as if they were not telling her something, but she promised she would found out the truth eventually either on her own or they would tell her personally.

Shortly after she arrived at the hot springs. Placing her backpack (got from Kagome) near a rock, she took out her bath supplies, that Kagome gave her, and began to remove her clothing. She spread out her aura as a safety precaution while lowering herself into the spring. She had just begun to relax when she felt a strong demonic aura enter her range.

Rin had grown stronger, even more so than Kanna, and yet still she had not enough time to get out of the water. The demon was already upon her. Both of her hands were forced over her head before she could react. She tried to see whom it was that held her, but her vision had become blurry. Faintly, she caught glimpses of white and red. When her vision began to clear, she was startled to find that the demon on top of her was none other than her Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sess…" She was surprised when he turned her, moving her to her hands and knees while he pressed against her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" Rin whimpered.

He entered her without compassion as her tears began to fall. Her screams rang forth. Without pause he muffled her screams with a brutal kiss, but her tears continued to silently fall. It was then that Sesshomaru began to pick up pace, pounding her with demonic speed.

Some time had passed before he turned around once again to face him. Opening her eyes, Rin stared into the red taint of the demon lord's. So horrible was her fear and pain that she found herself incapable of moving.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…why?" She cried, receiving a growl as her only response.

She could feel the presence of something tight within her, unsure though of what it was she knew he was the cause, however, he continued. She felt the pressure build until it finally exploded, and yet still he continued to rape her until his own release came.

Howling into the night, Sesshomaru felt his fangs elongate, before swiftly sinking them deeply into her neck. It hurt like hell, his fangs, until he removed them and began to lick the blood away. Continuing to happily lap at her bloody wound, he remained inside of her, unaware of the now sleeping woman beneath him.

Finished, Sesshoumaru stood. Taking a strong whiff of her scent, he turned and began to run towards the West.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rin awoke, she noticed the moon had almost reached its highest point. Desperately she tried to stand, but the pain was hell. She had to try though, she couldn't just stay there, and her friends had to be worried about her. Bathing quickly she cast a spell over herself (she learn them from Kagome), hindering Inuyasha from detecting Sesshoumaru's scent. Dressing slowly, she began to walk back towards the camp.

On the way, she began to cry. It had finally begun to sink in, that Sesshoumaru raped her. She decided right there and then that she couldn't stay here, she had to go home for a while. Drying her tears, Rin wrapped another spell around her form and entered the camp.

"Rin, what took you so long?" Inuyasha yelled, jumping down from his tree.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I fell asleep." Rin whispered. Offering a fake smile, she continued on towards her backpack.

"Hey Sango, can I borrow Kilala?" She turned to the slayer.

"Of course, but why?" Sango Asked

"I just remembered that tomorrow during the afternoon, I have a test at the University and I can't miss this. I have to go." Rin finished.(Rin lives with Kagome in her home and go to a different University)

"Oh." Sango Said

"I Forgot I have one to how could I forget that "Kagome said

"I see. Then take care of yourself Lady Rin and Lady Kagome." Miroku offered, while climbing to his feet, watching as Kilala approached the two miko.

"Have a safe trip Lady Rin and Lady Kagome." Tapping her shoulder, Miroku noticed Rin stiffen.

"Well, bye guys. See you in three days!" She and Kagome yelled as she climbed on top of the neko.

"Why are there spells around her? Why did she stiffen?" Miroku thought to himself, hoping that Rin would tell them when she was ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Kilala, can you slow down a bit?" Kagome asked.

"Okay Rin what happen tell me "

"Meow."

"Kilala Kagome …I was raped" She sobbed, "It was Sesshoumaru and I don't know why it happened."

Kilala and Kagome continued her silent flight/ Anger , as Rin continued to cry. When they reached the well, Kagome slowly removed herself from Kilala, Helping Rin at the same time.

"Thanks Kilala. Can you be here tomorrow?" Kagome Said

"Meow." The neko nodded her massive head.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow afternoon." She said and jumped into the well with Kagome Behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Without making a sound, Kagome and Rin crept up to their room, not wanting to wake there family/adopted family. There in her room she cried uncontrollably, asking herself how she would tell her adopted mother that she that she had been raped. And then she fell asleep.

That night she dreamt of two babies, a boy and a girl. The boy had hair as black as night streaked with silver from the moon. His sister's hair was a reversed reflection of his own, white as snow and smudged with strands of night.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I really wish I did. That Mangaka is a genius for creating it.I Also don't own My Dear Babies Just Edited a bit or a lot.

Everyone I thank you for your review for last chapter. I hope that i don´t disappoint you on this story. Now on to chapter 2.

My Dear Babies

Chapter 2

Rin awoke happy about the dream she had. She wish that she could remember how they look but she only remembers how the hair looks. But them she remembered that she was raped and started to cry.

"Rin, dear, are you there?" Someone asked from outside Rin's room.

Rin just continue crying. The person opened the door to reveal that is her adopted mother.

"Rin dear, what's wrong?" She said while getting near her.

"Oh mom." she said while crying harder.

"What is it dear? What happen?" she said while trying to calm her.

"Mom…" she began. Then she finished telling her adopted mother all that happens last night until she founded her just now.

"Dear…I don't know what to tell you but I know that everything is going to be all right. Maybe there was something wrong with him, him all being a demon and his eyes red and all. But everything is going to be all right dear. I'm here for you. Your whole family is here for you" Her adopted mothers reassure her.

"Maybe you're right mom. But, why mom? Why?" Rin said.

"Only he knows Rin" Her adopted mother finish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin and Kagome finished packing. She went down stairs, said good bye to her family and went towards the well.

When Kagome and her got to the well, they jumped and the usual blue light came and was gone fast. They began climb. When they got to the top, there coming towards them was Kilala.

"Hi, Kilala. Thanks for coming." Kagome said.

"Meow" was her only response.

"So…Where should we go? We have 2 days." She began. "Umm…Maybe we should go east? Or maybe south, north?" Rin said thinking hard of where to go. "Ok, we're going east. We'll stop by Kouga and Ayame to say hi and see how things are going after they mated. We'll thing were to go after that. What do you thing?" Rin said while petting Kilala and asking Kagome.

"Sure " Kagome said while nodding

"Meow" was Kilala response.

"Ok, then let's get going." When she said that Kilala transform into her bigger version so that Kagome and Rin could get on. When Kagome and Rin got on, she took off the ground and Kagome put a spell over them so that the other wouldn't see or smell them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru awoke in his chamber, felling insecure. The last thing he remembers before losing control to his beast is being on heat. But now he was sure he was not in heat at the moment. What had his beast done while he took over?

He exhales his body to find that he had a smell of a human wench on him. He growl. He knew what had happen. Even though he couldn't remember what happen he knew that he had runt with a human wench. But with who? The scent of the woman was familiar but he could say from who it was.

He got up from his bed and went to his private hot spring. He didn't want any human wench scent on him. But from where did he know that scent? Doesn't matter, because he will find that human wench. And he will find her.

He got out of the hot spring, went back to his chamber, went to his clothe, took out his usual clothes and put it on. He exits his room, and went down to the dining room.

When he entered the dining room there was a maid in there.

She just bow to him and waited for him to sit down. When he did, she clapped her hand twice and a door from the other side opened. From it came demon waitress with the food on their hand. They put it in the table, bow to Sesshoumaru and went out quickly by the door they came in.

When Sesshoumaru finish, he left for his studio to do some paper work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took about two hour to get to Kouga's cave but they did. When they got there Kouga and Ayame where outside the waterfall waiting for her. 'They must have smell us' Rin though while Kilala was descending from the sky.

"Kouga, Ayame. How have you been guys?" RIn said while giving the two of them a hug. When Rin stepped back Kagome came and hug them the three of them where shock. The three of them were shocked because of the same thing. The marks on their faces.

"Wow, Ayame, you're expecting?" said Kagome said, trying not to say what she saw. Kilala was on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm with pup." Ayame said.

"How long is it? Do demon pregnancy different" Rin said all excited.

Ayame just laugh. "Yes they are, but first, let's come inside and I can explain it to you." Ayame said pointing to the cave.

"Ok." Rin said entering the cave while Kagome was behind her. Kouga and Ayame glance at each other but she didn't notice nor did Kagome.

They talk for a long time about demon pregnancy. Ayame told her that demon pregnancy is 4 month long and they are difficult, but that for some they aren't, and other things.

"Hey, a want to ask you something" Rin said.

"Yeah?" Kouga said finally talking.

"What is that sun on your forehead?" She said.

"What? You can see it?" Kouga ask surprise.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because only some people are able to see it. It has a spell in it." Kouga said explaining.

"Oh, then what does that mean? Ayame has it too is it because she's your mate?" Kagome ask curious.

"I can't tell you now but yes that is why she has it." Kouga said

"Ok" Kagome said understanding

"Kagome, what is that crescent moon on your forehead?" Ayame ask.

Rin was shocked. She didn't know what to say. How could they see through her spell? "T-this is make-up. Yes make-up. I really love the crescent moon so I made a crescent moon with my make up even though it's red; I think it's good like that." Rin said congratulating herself for making an excuse so fast. 'They won't believe that' she said to herself.

"Oh. It looks good Rin" Smile Ayame while rubbing her big stomach.

'They bought it' Kagome though in disbelieve. "Y-yeah? T-thanks" she said not knowing what to say anymore.

She stands up, "Well I'm sorry but we have to leave now. Thanks for having me by. Bye see you again." Rin said with Kagome behind here while her sitting on a transformed Kilala.

"Ok. Bye Rin, Bye Kagome. See you." Said both of them.

When they were out of sight, Kouga turned to the cave and started talking. "We leave to the western Castle. Prepare my mate and my things." He finished.

"Yes sir!" said the wolfs in the cave.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZ


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wished that RIn and Sesshoumaru were mine. I not own My Dear babies.

People, this is the next chapter that u've been waiting for. I hope that I don't disappoint u in my work so far. Please read, enjoy and review 'cause I want to know ur opinions so far. Now on to the story.

My Dear Baby

Chapter 3

Rin and Kagome travel through the South to see a demon couple traveling with a cloud on their forehead. The same thing while traveling the North she saw a demon couple with a star on their forehead but they both look like they were boys and they were holding hands. She would stare at the 2 couple and they would just stare back. That was weird but at least she got to see two boys holding hands. She was a lover of yaoi even though nobody knew that.

But anyways. It has been three days seen Sesshoumaru… Now they were heading back to Kaede's village because she didn't want to go to the West because of Sesshoumaru. The sun was almost down when they got to the village. Everyone greeted her and Kagome outside of the hunt.

"Where have you been wench and Rin?" Inuyasha runt right away.

"Sit!" was the only thing Kagome said.

"Kilala" Sango said coming to Kilala's side. "I've been worried about you" Sango said almost in tears.

"Sorry Sango. She was with me. Sorry I didn't tell you." Rin said apologizing.

"Lady Kagome, Lady RIN" Miroku step in. "How was both of your test?" He said.

"I-it was ok I guess" Rin and Kagome said lying to him hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't smell it.

"Kago..." "I'm so tire. Let's go rest and tomorrow we can continue the jewel shard hunt. Ok?" Kagome said stepping in on what Inuyasha was going to said.

They all agree without saying anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day the whole group was walking. It was almost midday when Rin got near to Sango to ask a question.

"Sango, can I ask you a question?" Rin began.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Sango said in a sister way.

"Well I've been meaning to ask you… I've seen a lot of demons, female demon with mark in here" She pointed to the one she haves but Sango couldn't see it because of the spell. "Like she has been bite but it looks like a tattoo." She finished.

"Ah…you mean a mating mark" Sango said.

"A mating mark?" Rin ask, a little in horror but Sango didn't notice.

"Yeah" she said and started explaining that is like marriage in human terms and other stuff that was different between the two. She explained that mating marks are only made by the demon man biting the girl in the neck only if they love each other or in the political world, they mate just for power or for stronger heirs.

Rin listen to everything Sango was saying. They were confused now. Why would Sesshoumaru mark her as his mate? 'I'm not powerful or anything, so why would he do it? He couldn't love me, could he? Na. That couldn't be, he hates human so that can't be.' Rin let it go because she knew that couldn't be and she didn't want to find out.

They continue to walk the rest of the day, and still they didn't find any Jewel Shards. Rin was feeling very tire when she look around the group to see that they were the same.

"Inuyasha, can we stop for the day? Is already late and the sun's going to set already and we're tire. So can we stop?" Kagome said in a tire voice, stopping when she saw Inuyasha turn around. He was going to say something when Kanna stepped in. "She's right Inuyasha. We are all tired and need our rest so that if anything happen we could have our energy and fight. "Kanna said while looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

"Feh! Fine. But next time you won't be so looking" said Inuyasha while turning around and walking a little more than jumping high to a tree.

Kanna look at Rin and notice that they were smiling and she smile back at them.

Rin was graceful at Kanna because she was felling so tire today and she didn't know why. She thought that maybe it's because of all that has happen, as she went and got camp ready with the others. Kagome did Ramens for dinner. While it was cooking she set up her sleeping bag. When it was ready Kagome gave it too everyone and then set to eat her. When she was finish she notice that she was still hungry was hungry as she set to make another cup of Ramen for herself. When she finish that one she went to the hot spring, had a quick bath and went back to camp. She finish putting everything away she went to sleep with Shippou in her arm as she drifted off into dream world, hoping that she could dream of the beautiful babies she had dream before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru was trying to finish his paper work so that he could.

Sesshoumaru finish his paper work. He stood up and saw through the window that the moon was almost at the center of the sky. He walked out of his studio and made his way to the western wing of his castle and remember something.

-FLASH BACK-

Sesshoumaru has just wake up and was now sitting on a bench on his hot spring when he put liquid soup on his left hand. He started robbing the soup on his right hand when he finally noticed that he finally had his left hand back.

He was so amazed with his left hand like he had not had it for so long in demon year but was only four years on human years. He started testing his left hand in the hot springs. First he saw if he had all the markings and they were just where they belong. Next were his poisonous claws and they worked just fine.

Finally he tried his wimp Youki. Even though he didn't use the wimp with his left arm, he needs it to know if it worked in case of an emergency. When he tried it and saw that a part of the walls in his hot spring melted he decided that it work fine. After all that he continues with his bath to take of the wench's scent but could so he placed a spell that could hide his scent.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

While making his way there he decided that tomorrow he and will leave the castle so that they could look for his ward with the beautiful scent. He stops. 'Where did that thought came from? This Sesshoumaru does not think that.' He said and continues walking to his chamber.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well people this is the end of this chapter. As u can see Sesshoumaru is going to find his ward with the scent that is on his body, and Rin now knows that Sesshoumaru is her mate because of the mark on her neck. U'll just have to continue reading to know what happen next on My Dear Babies Sessrin.

People I want to thank u for the reviews until now. *sob* I'm really happy that u enjoy my first Inuyasha fanfic. *sob* I hope that u continue reading this story and that I don't disappoint u. Please continue giving me Ur opinions on this story even if it's bad I would accept it.

See u next time.

JA NE!

Sessrin4life


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I wished that Rin and Sesshoumaru were mine. Or My Dear Babies

Everyone! Thanks for ur reviews. I'm really happy that u people think that my story is good. I'm really happy. Sorry for the wait about this chapter. I tried making it a bit longer because of the wait. Now here's the next chapter.

My Dear Baby

Chapter 4

Kouga and Ayame were walking towards the western lands. It has been two days seen Rin and Kagome was in there "cave" even though that was an illusion. Even though Kouga was the Lord of the Eastern lands he couldn't wear his heredity like Sesshoumaru could. Only the most powerful Lord could wear it. And Sesshoumaru was the most powerful of the four Lords. The other Lords would have to hide there's with a spell. Whatever spell they use the other Lords and Ladies would see it. It was a very powerful spell. When Rin asked him, he just knew she really was the Lady of the West because of the crescent moon. He couldn't detect any lie when he asks about it because she had hid her scent before she got there but he knew she was lying.

Kouga came out of his thinking and took a look around. It was night; they were near the borders of the Western and Southern Land. It would take another day to pass the borders and another 2 days to get to the Western castle.

He turned around, looks at his soldiers and said "We made camp here tonight, after we rest, we continue in the morning". The soldiers agree. They went to put everything in place so that there lady and lord would be fine.

Kouga and Ayame were sitting at the trunk of a tree. He was hugging his mate while one of his hands on her belly rubbing it, he felt his pup kick. He was happy but there were other problems.

"Do you think that he knows he has taken a mate?" Came the question from his mate.

"I don't think he does and if he doesn't know them we can't tell him who she is, or were to find her. He must have mate when his beast was out so his beast must have been the one who wanted her and marked her." Said Kouga while rubbing his hand on her stomach.

Ayame agreed "Those are the laws, and if that really happen and he doesn't know them he has to look for her and start to love her, because inu-youkais mate for life." She finish, giving a yawn. Being pregnant make her tire.

"Yes" Said Kouga looking down at his sleeping mate. He soon followed after her.

The next morning they continue their journey to the Western Castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru awoke, and prepare for the day. He went down to eat breakfast. When he was sitting he called for Jaken.

"Yes, milord?" Came the voice of the running Jaken.

"Prepare our things, we are leaving the castle today" He said in his usual unemotional tone.

"M-may I ask why, milord?" Jaken ask a little care.

"Do not question this Sesshoumaru, Jaken" He said turning cold eyes toward him.

"Yes milord" Jaken said while running out of the dining hall.

When he finish eating he headed towards the front door where Jaken was waiting with An-Uh and there things already pack.

"Let's go" He said while making his cloud under his feet and taking to the air.

The dragon waited to be giving permission to take to the air. When he took to the air he saw his master and lord waiting for them.

'Finally, now to find Rin' Sesshoumaru though while on the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin awoke feeling better than yesterday. The sun was coming up. It was still early, so she went and took a quick bath at the hot spring. When she came back Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were awake. She said her Good mornings to everyone and started too cook breakfast but she got sick in the process of doing it, so Sango took over in doing the breakfast.

'I wonder why I got sick. Maybe it's because my bleeding time it's almost here.' Rin though, sitting near to a now awake Shippou.

Sango finished the breakfast that was Ramen. She gave the food to everyone but Rin didn't want any.

"Sorry, Sango but I'm feeling a little sick and I'm not hungry." Rin said waving her two hands at her front.

"Ok, but are you going be ok?"" Sango said a little worried.

"Yes, Sango so don't worry" Rin said giving her a little smile.

"Ok, but tell me if you need anything" She said getting up from where she was kneeling.

"Sure" Rin said to her.

Sango gave Rin's share to Inuyasha. He was more than happy to take it.

After they finished cleaning up and putting everything away they went on their way.

They walk for hours until they found a neko-youkai with a shard of the Shikon Jewel. The youkai attack Kagome but Inuyasha stop him.

"Kagome, where's the Jewel Shard?" Asked Inuyasha. Even though the youkai is pretty weak Inuyasha can't defeat him because of the jewel.

"It's in his heart" She said while hooking her arrow and taking aim.

"When she got her aim, she shoots the arrow towards the neko's heart. Inuyasha saw that the arrow was coming and at the last moment jump out of the way. The youkai didn't have time to dodge the arrow and it hit his heart, purifying the jewel shard along with the youkai.

Kagome went, pick up the Jewel Shard and put it in the jar around her neck.

They continue walking for around an hour, when Rin felt and aura approaching. She knew who it was. She would know from everywhere that Aura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru had been traveling half a day and he still couldn't find the scent of his ward, when he cough the scent of someone.

Inuyasha 'he though. 'What are you doing in my lands? Maybe I should go and check on him though then a smirk came to his face. Now there's a though.

He change direction to where he could smell his half-brother, with his companions, but then he sniff but couldn't smell the only human that didn't fear him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha tensed. Every one noticed this.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" ask Miroku, Kagome could guess why because she sensed the aura.

"Sesshoumaru" was the only thing he could said. As if that what he need it, Sesshoumaru appear in front of them but a distance away.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha said in anger." He notices that that his half-brother was moving his eyes.

"Where is the miko?" was the only thing he said.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sorry that my chapters take so long people,

Oh, and I'm not good with battles so sorry. And I'm sorry to if this is a cliff for some of u.. So be patient. *Bows* Thank you.

See you next time

JA NE!

Sessrin4life


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Like I said before people I don't own Inuyasha.

People I am SO SORRY because of the long wait. I really am.I had writes block for this story because of another story that couldn't leave my mind. So I wrote the my first chapter for the other story that will be here soon. Hopefully. So here it is Chapter 5. Enjoy it please.

My Dear Babies

Chapter 5

"Where is the miko?" Was the only thing that Sesshoumaru said.

"Are you blind or something? Don't you see her in front of you" He said pointing to Kagome, then taking a quick glance at Rin to find her not there.

'Where is Rin?' he though a little worried.

"This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself, half bread" he said in his unemotional voice that always irritates Inuyasha

"That's none of your business Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said irritated.

Sesshoumaru wanted to know where the miko was. The human he had come to respect. The only human that does not fear him. But how is he going to take that information from the half-bread?

"What the heck do you want with her anyway?" He said pointing at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru, noticing that he won't get anything out of his half-brother, turned around and started walking.

"Hey! Don't just walk out on me!" Inuyasha shouted back at Sesshoumaru.

He stopped and said over his shoulder, "This Sesshoumaru does not has to explain himself to you half-breed" then continue walking with Jakken on his tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell was that abut?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha, he must of have wanted to talk to Rin" Kagome calmly said.

"Yeah, he even worked with us to defeat Naraku because of Rin" Said Shippou popping from Sango's shoulder.

"That might be right" Said Miroku.

"Where the heck is Rin, anyway?" Inuyasha said angered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin saw and heard everything that happened between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. She turned and went dipper to the forest to complete her excused for disappearing.

When she found some herbs she went back. When she got there, she heard Inuyasha's question.

"Sorry guys. Saw some herbs and stop to pick the ones I needed" Rin said acting like nothing.

"Where the heck were you?" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"I just told you, I was picking some herbs I need!" She shouted "Anyway," She said calming down "Did anything happen while I was away?" She said while looking at everyone. The group glanced at each other. They knew what they have to say but Inuyasha didn't.

"Like-"but Miroku jump in. "Actually Lady Rin nothing happen" Miroku said with his all too calm voice.

"Ok" She said, acting like she didn't know anything "What were you about to say, Inuyasha?"

I was going to said say 'Like hell something happen' but he" he pointed to Miroku "didn't let me finish!" He finished saying 'Good thing Miroku said something before me. But why hide it' He though.

"Oh, Ok" Rin smiled to them.

'Wow' Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kanna, Kohaku and Kagome though in awn. 'Inuyasha finally something right!'

It has been sometime seems the meeting with Sesshoumaru, and Rin was getting tire.

"Sango, can I barrow Kilala? I'm very tire" She said stopping.

"Sure Rin" Sango said smiling.

"But are you ok?" 'You never get tire so soon' She though.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired" Rin said tiredly.

"Are you ok onee-san?" Shippou said while jumping on Rin's shoulder.

"Yeah Shippou" She said while rubbing his face with her hands. Kilala transform into her larger form and waited so that Kagome could get on.

When Rin got on, Kilala started walking with the others. Minutes later, Kagome felt asleep.

"What do you think is happening to Rin?" Came the voice of Sango.

"I don't really know, Sango. I don't really k now" Was the only thing that Miroku said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru and co. stopped to eat lunch. They stopped near a river. Jakken went to look for fishes. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru was lost on his thoughts. He wondered where the miko was when he was with the half-breed. Then his thoughts change to the problem at hand. How was he going to find the damn wench if he couldn't even peek up her scent? But he was still wondering. From where did he know that scent? He knew that his beast likes it but he can't mate a human and he didn't know who this human was. The human could want his money and the title as the Lady of the western lands. Either way, he will find her.

Day's passes and Rin's period never came. Rin though that maybe it was because of all the things that have happen lately, so she let it pass.

Kouga arrived at the western castle but when he ask for a meeting with Lord Sesshoumaru, he was told that he wasn't there. He asked when he would come back but they didn't know. He stayed a week there but Sesshoumaru didn't come back, so he departure for the western castle. It was almost due date for his mate and his pup will be born. So he went back to his lands.

Weeks passes and it has been a month seen Sesshoumaru appear in front of the Inuyasha gang, and still he hasn't found any, but I mean any, clue about the human wench. He decided that he would go and check the western castle, so he went flying in that direction.

When he got there, his servants and soldiers were waiting for him at the entrance of the castle, all with their heads bow. They waited until he had landed and started walking to return their duties. He noticed that one of his was behind him, so he turned his head a little. The servant, seeing this, started, "My lord, The Lord of the Eastern lands and his mate were here, my lord" She said. Sesshoumaru stopped for a nano second but continued walking.

"When was this?" he asked indifferent.

"Five days after your departure, my Lord. It looked like it was important. He waited a week, but left two weeks ago because his mate was close to her due date, my ord." The servant finished.

"Hn" Sesshoumaru said dismissing the servant but before she bow to go and do her work he continue, "Prepare my things."

"Yes my lord" with that she bow and turned to do her lord's binding.

'What would that wolf want?' He said while walking to his studio to see what's been happening with his lands.

When he finished in his studio, he went to the front of his castle, there; Jakken and Ah-Un were waiting for him, along with some of his servants. When they saw him, they bow to him.

"Hn" he said and started forming his cloud under his feet.

Jakken got on Ah-Un and followed their lord.

It took them four hours to get there. He descended. In front of him was the beautiful castle of the eastern lands. Only the lords could see them and the people/demons they wanted to show it too.

At the entrance were two servants waiting for him. When he was near, they bow to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we been expecting you" They said in unison. "Our Lord said that you will be coming and that he want to show you his heir" The said waiting for the Lord.

"Hn" he said and started walking to the castle, with Jakken on his trail.

The servants turned and took the front. They guided the group to the nursing where currently the heir of the eastern lands was. When they got there, they knock. They waited for the 'enter' that came from the other side. They entered.

Kouga turned his attention from his pup to the persons that were entering the room.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru! Came to see my heir?" He gave a smirk. He knew why he came but he wanted to have fun first. Sesshoumaru turned his cold glare to the Ookami. Kouga laughed.

"Ok, ok. But come here, man. Look at my son. Ichiro is his name. Is he not beautiful?"

'First son? Well picked Ookami' He thought while looking at the baby. (Will describe the baby later, sorry) He continued to stare at Ichiro. He felt a warm feeling but dismissed it right away.

He turned to Kouga who was coo-in at the baby. "Wolf, why did you go to this Sesshoumaru's castle?" Sesshoumaru said, only to be ignored by Kouga.

"Wolf!" He said with more force in his tone.

"Ok, ok. Geez" He put his son in the bedding and turned to the door. "Follow me" Sesshoumaru followed. When they got to Kouga's studio they sat down.

"Well Sesshoumaru. I want to talk to you about something I discovered." Sesshoumaru just stayed quiet.

"I discovered that you have mated Sesshoumaru" He stared at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru just sat there. Shock.

%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

So? What do you think people? Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think. I know its been a long time. But I hope that u enjoyed it. Please Review

See you.

Ja ne!

Sessrin4EverTID


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: *Looks around and don't see anyone* I own Inuyasha. *Out of nowhere comes the security* All right, all right, I don't own Inuyasha. Inuyasha and company belong to Takahashi Rumiko.

My Dear Babies

Chapter 6

Sesshoumaru Just sat there. Shocked.

'I knew it. He didn't know!' Kouga shouted on his mind. 'Now what to do?'

Sesshoumaru, at that time was screaming at his beast.

'What have you done?! With who did you mated?!' He went on but didn't receive any answer. 'So you won't tell this Sesshoumaru?' Silence 'Fine, be that way'

Then he started to think. 'With who could we had mated to? The only one that I know my beast is interested in is the miko, Rin. Even this Sesshoumaru is interested in her. I wonder if its her that this Sesshoumaru is mated to' he was brought out of his thoughts by the eastern Lord's voice.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kouga repeated. He was answered by Sesshoumaru's famous brow.

"You didn't know, did you?" Silence. Kouga sighted.

When he was about to said something, Sesshoumaru asked "Who is the woman this Sesshoumaru is mated to?" He glanced towards Kouga.

"Sesshoumaru, you know that I can't tell you. You have to look for her yourself. The only thing I'm going to tell you is that you know her" Sesshoumaru glared at him, but he couldn't tell him anything. Even though he was mated to Rin, his friend, he couldn't do anything.

Sesshoumaru understood. It was law. But he had to try his luck but luck wasn't on his side.

Sesshoumaru stood up, finishing their conversation there. He was exiting the studio when he heard Kouga said, "Stay the night". He did stay the night. The next morning he departure with his followers, now to look for his 'mate'.

That was two and a half months ago, and he stills continue looking for his 'mate'. He has been thinking what he would do with her and the most that came to his mind was to kill her but that would be a disgrace. So, still, he was thinking on the best way get rid of his 'dear mate'.

He has been trying to make his beast talk but still he receive only silence. Now that he thinks about, a month and a half ago, when he was trying to make his beast talk he met his brother companions. It was a coincidence but he didn't say so. He stills remember that day.

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~

"Sesshoumaru!" Came the voice that made him leave his thoughts, only to see it was the half-breed. "What do you want now?!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru looked around. That, is not business of yours half-breed."

"Hah!" Was what Inuyasha said.

"The miko" He noticed that this caught the attention of his beast. "Where is the miko?"

"That is no business of yours killing perfection" Inuyasha said in a mocking voice.

Sesshoumaru growled "Do not try this Sesshoumaru's patience half-breed" His eyes blinked for a second.

"Actually," Came the voice of Sango. "She went home" She said.(Rin and Kagome went home)

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes towards the demon slayer. He stared at her.

"Yes, she had something to do on her…village." Came Miroku's calm voice.

He glances at him too. He them walking pass them. 'Where would this village of her be?' He stops his thoughts. 'Why does this Sesshoumaru cares?' Then continue. 'Does not matter'.

~~~~~Flash Back Ends~~~~~

That had been the last time he saw the half-breed and his companion. But he stop his thinking about them until a servant came and put some flowers near him.

He sat there, starring at the flowers until he picked up a white lily, brought it near to his face and smirked. 'You will end like this flower, my mate' He though while slipping poison to the flower 'but it won't be by my hands' He finish while the left overs of the flower touch the floor.

'Thank goodness that my belly doesn't grow, but I wonder if the pup its ok?' Rin wondered while rubbing her belly. She has been eating well but even though she's pregnant she doesn't look like she is. At the beginning, when she discovers that she was pregnant, she was sad but now she was happy.

She didn't care if it was Sesshoumaru's too. She didn't want him to know. Even thought it was going to be his heir. But it would be a hanyou so he wouldn't want it. He might try to kill it. It, because she didn't know what it was. She wanted a girl but at the same time a boy. She wanted it to look like Sesshoumaru. All this time she only been thinking Sesshoumaru but the safety of her pup was more important.

But really her belly was like three inches wider than her normal one. She just hopes that her pup was healthy and alive. But she wondered how long it would take it to be born. Maybe seven to seven and a half months because it was going to be hanyou.

"Rin!" She stopped her actions of rubbing her stomach.

"Yes?" She said not knowing who the one that called her was.

"Why do you keep wearing those clothes!?" Inuyasha said. She knew that he didn't mean it like but, oh well.

"I already told you, I like this clothes" She was wearing a black blouse for pregnant women and loosen pants but she wouldn't say that. He didn't know anything about her pregnancy. The only ones that knew where family and she wanted it to stay like that. Even though she knew that it wouldn't be like that when the pup was born but she still had at least three to four months.

"Feh" Was the only thing he said and continued walking with Kagome.

"But I like how they look" Said Shippou.

"Thank you Shippou"

They continue walking. They stopped when Rin said that she was very tire. It was a real when Inuyasha didn't want to but Rin's mood swings help her said two or three of those big sits and he gave up. The mad their usual camp, there usual chores and them went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~

A week has pass and now they were heading back to Kaede's village. Rin had wanted to go back to it. She felt that something was going to happen these one to two weeks. They didn't want to tell her no because they didn't want to feel her anger. So they were now on their way to the village.

It took them about 4 days to get to the village, because Rin got tire really fast and they would always rest. The humans were graceful for this but not the hanyou. He mused silently.

When they got to Kaede's house, they said there hello's. After that Miroku and Sango started to get ready. They were going to the slayer's village to see how it was going. They were new people in the village together with Kohaku. After they finished they got on Kilala and took off. So it was only Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kaede, and Rin.

Rin felt the pup kick and she was very happy about it. She hasn't been this happy since the day Naraku was defeated, and that was about two years ago. Sometime later when it was almost night Rin told Inuyasha that she wanted some berries.

"You could get your berries from here" He said turning his face away.

"Inuyasha, I don't want those berries. You know those berries that grow in mount Hakudoshi?" Inuyasha look at her like she was crazy but still nodded. "Those are the berries I want, so go get them for me, please?" She said smiling sweetly. Inuyasha didn't catch this.

"Are you crazy, woman? That mount is the most far away mount from here!" Inuyasha said.

"So?" Rin said not smiling anymore. "I want those and you are going to go and get them for me." She said now getting angry.

"Ack..." Inuyasha was getting scary. "Ok, ok, I'll go and get them for you" He said very low.

"Thanks Inuyasha" Rin said now smiling sweetly again.

"I will accompany you, Inuyasha" Kagome said. She wanted to be alone for Inuyasha for a while and Mount Hakudoshi was about a week from the village so this was her opportunity. They left after a while.

After that, Kaede made dinner and after chatting for a while then went to bed.

The next day, Rin awoke very hungry. Kaede made breakfast and she was impress she saw Rin eat four plates. Shippou wasn't so impress. He has been seeing that for a while so he continued eating normally.

"Child, are ye ok?" Said Kaede.

"Oh, yeah. Just hungry" Rin said when she finished her fourth plate.

Shippou put his plate down. "I'm finish, so I'm going out play with the kids" He said while running to the door.

"Ok, be careful" Rin said in a motherly way. When she was sure that he wasn't able to hear anything she put her plate down and began…

"Kaede, how long do you think a pregnancy of a hanyou is? Like a human woman with a hanyou?" Rin said a little scare.

"I would say about seven to seven and a half moon cycles, but I'm not exactly sure. A pregnancy with a hanyou always takes different time. Why do ye ask child?" Kaede said looking atRin .

Rin fidget under her gaze. And Kaede notice this. "Well, Kaede…it's because…" Rin began but stop.

"Do not lie to this old woman child." Kaede said.

"I'm pregnant, with a hanyou" Rin said fast. Kaede was surprise with this. She expected a reason but not THIS reason.

"For how long, now child?" Kaede said acting her calming self.

"Well, it's going to be almost for months now, but I discovered that I was pregnant almost two months now" Rin said.

"Do you know who child it is?" Kaede said and Rin just nodded. She waited for a respond but it never came. She guessed that she wasn't going to say so just stop. "So what are you going to do child?" She said, knowing already the answer.

"I'm going to have it of course, and I want you to be the midwife Kaede. I don't know when it's going to be born but I know it's going to be soon." She said getting close to Kaede.

"But of course child, why wouldn't I? I would do it with pleasure. I am very happy to be." Kaede said very happy.

"Oh thank you Kaede." Rin said giving her a big hug.

"You are welcome, child" Kaede said, returning the hug.

With that they continued their days.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Three days have passed since the day that Rin had told Kaede about her pup.

Bright now, Kaede was out in another hunt. Rin was enjoying the day, when she felt her pup kick. She was very happy. The pup continued kicking and Rin felt pain. Rin Screamed. Shippou hearing this came running to her.

"Rin?" He said worried.

She screamed again. "Rin are you ok?!" he said more worried."

Rin just putted her hand on her stomach. "Shippou…call...Kaede…" She panted.

"O-o-okay. I'll be right back." He said leaving.

After a while, Shippou came running, Kaede following behind. "Rin, Kaede is here!" He said still worried.

"T-thanks, Shippou." She said panting.

"Child, are ye ok?" Kaede said worried when she saw how Rinwas.

"K-Kaede…It hurts…." Rin was feeling a big pain now. Kaede came to check on her. Her eyes widened.

"The child is coming!" Kaede said now alerted.

"Child? What child?" Shippou said puzzled.

"Now it's not the time child, Rin is in great pain and we must prepare everything for the birth." She said. She helped Kagome into her feet and helped her get to her hunt. When they were there, she called some girls to helped her and told Shippou to get a lot of water. They had prepared everything an hour later. They had two wait two and a half hour more until Rin water broke.

"Push, child, push!" Kaede said.

"I'm trying!" Rin screamed between pushes and pain.

Twenty minutes later and they could see something coming out. "Ok child it is coming. Push a little more and it all be over." She said. Six pushes later and the baby was out. But Kaede and the others were surprise with what they saw. Before they could think whatever they were going to Kagome screamed again.

Kaede look at her and saw that she still was in pain. She looked and saw that there was another. She gave the child to a woman so that it could rap it with a blanket.

"Child push, there is another one." Kaede said to the very tire Rin.

"Another?!" She said and screamed again when a pain came. She pushed. She pushed again and after ten minutes the other was out. Rin was very tire that she felt back to the futon after she finished. Kaede put a blanket around the other baby. They were still surprise with what they were seeing.

"It's…" Shippou began.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

"It is time." Came the voice of a woman with black hair, and red eyes, in a kimono with white and dark pink.

The other girl nodded. Her Pale form moving to follow the other woman.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Wow I FINALLY finish this chapter. I'm so but so sorry that I didn't put this chapter before. It's that I did have the beginning and the end of this chapter but didn't know what to put in the middle. I really want to thank my mom for helping me with the pregnancy thing. And all of this did happen only leaving about the part about twin. This was her pregnancy with my sister and her belly really was this little. I saw the pictures of it. So any way please what you think of this chapter.

Who are the strange women? And what is it time for? And what is it with the babies? You'll have to find out on the next chapter of My Dear Babies Sessrin.

Who do you think they are? And what of the babies? Tell me Ur guesses.

Until Next time,

Ja Ne!

Sessrin4evertid.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Oh, look at the cute pups. Aren't they cute sensei? *Takahashi nodded* and they belong to me, like Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.

Well people…What can I say? Well, I'll just tell you that I would accept anything you tell me today and that I am sorry that I have not update in a long time. And this is because my computer screwed up. So here is Chapter 7 of My Dear Babies.

My Dear Babies

Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru's beast had been worried for hour and like it was trying to control itself for hours. Then all of a sudden he was very happy about something.

'Why are you so happy?' Sesshoumaru asked it but continue to ignore him and continued his happy dance. 'Mate, mate, mate, mate' Sesshoumaru heard it said happily. 'Mate?' Sesshoumaru asked but nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

The only thing you could see from the ground when you looked towards the sky was a big white feather. But on top of that feather were two women. One had a little mirror on hand looking at the image in it.

You could see a dark figure dressed in something black and red with long straight black hair you could hear the person talking to someone.

"The heirs are born. The father still doesn't know anything" Said someone from behind the person.

"Oh really?" Said the person in a manly voice. "The heirs are twins? Interesting. Now what can I do to them?" He said in an amused voice. "Maybe we should torture them? Or just kill the heirs with out the western lord knowing about them?" he said giving an evil laugh.

The image in the mirror started to change, the evil laughter echoing on the mirror. It changed to show Sesshoumaru. It stayed like that for a long moment then change to the image of Rin and every one in the hunt. The emotions they were showing were shock. Again the same voice talked. "Its…"

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

"…Its…They…Wha…?" Shippou couldn't seem to form his words. The others were still unable to speak from the image they were seeing.

"They are dogs. Full demon dogs" He finally said. Those seemed to be the magic words needed for them to get out of their shock.

"Indeed they are" Kaede said. "But I wonder, how could this be?" All I know is that demons and hanyos are born in their human form. I've never heard of this. Maybe it is because it was a miko who gave birth to a demon's off springs." Kaede said thinking hard.

"I think … I heard this somewhere…" Shippou said without knowing.

"Where have you, lad?" Kaede asked him.

"Huh?" Shippou asked confused.

"Where have you heard about this?" Kaede asked again.

"M…"But Rin's voice interrupted him.

"My pups" Rin said weakling. "I want to see my pups" She said aging.

"Hai" Kaede said passing her the pups.

When she saw her pups she didn't freak out. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because they were her pups. She wondered how they could have been alive in that little stomach of hers. She looked at them, and smiled weakling, but them notice something…

"They are youkai…Full youkai demons" she said looking at Kaede worridly.

"They are full demons, but do not worry child, it could be because you are a powerful miko, and because of how strong the blood of the father is" She said, keeping silence about the faint traces of the crescent moon on the forehead of the twins.

Rin nodded. She then began to see how beautiful her twins were. Even thought they were twins they had different color of fur. One of the two had black fur as black as night streaked with silver from the moon. The other one was the opposite of its sibling. This one had silver/white hair as its father but had black highlights. She wondered what color where there eyes but without dought she though that they would be the color of their father. She then remembers that she had to name her pups.

"Who was first?" She asked.

"Pardon me? Kaede said.

"Who was born first?" She asked again.

"The one with black fur, my lady" One of the women said.

She went and opened the back legs of said pup and confirmed tis genre.

"A boy" Rin said out loud. She started to think of a name that might go with him. 'Shingetsu' She though "Dark moon or new moon. I like it.' She though.

"His name is going to be Shingetsu" Rin said to the others that look like they were waiting for something.

"Shingetsu?" Shippou spoke up. "It goes with him"

She smiled and went to confirmed the genre of her other pup. 'A girl. This should be easy' "Mizuki" She said again out loud.

"A girl and a boy…" Kaede said "that's a good combination of children and names" She said as she looked at the twins. Shingetsu had now moved closer to his sister as if to block her from view.

"Yep" She said. She heard whimpers and looked down.

"They must be hungry" Rin looked up to see that it was another woman that she didn't knew. "Ok out we go" Said the woman.

They started getting out of the hunt. The woman was about to exit the hunt when Rin's voice stop her.

"Wait! How would I feed then?" Kagome said worry about this "You now, they aren't your ordinary babies"

The woman smiled "Don't worry, I'll tell you. I have a baby and even though I don't know if it will work, try feeding them the normal way" She said to her and Kagome nodded.

"They won't bite me, right?" Rin said a little nervous.

The woman laughed. "No. They still don't have teeth, I don't know in the future though. They might bite you"

"Oh" Was the only thing Rin said. She started feeding the pups. 'I'll have to go and buy some milk and bottles for them'

When she finished she eat something and went to sleep with her pups.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Well people I'll let you tell me whatever you want to tell me. Even if it's bad things. And I know that this chapter is short but bear with me. I'll update this entire week so tomorrow they will be another chapter.

So what do u thinks of the babies? Maybe u don't think of them much b/c this chapter doesn't say anything but please tell me what do u think.

Review people,

See you tomorrow,

Ja Ne!

Sessrin4everTID


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sesshoumaru! Come and meet ur pups! *Sessrin4EverTID keeps yelling* *sight* this is impossible. I should tell Takahashi-sensei to tell him to meet the pups. She does own him…

Here is the next chapter like I promised. Enjoy.

My Dear Babies

Chapter 8

They have arrived a long time ago. They knew Rin was asleep, and they knew that the old miko knew they were there. She was just waiting for something.

Hours passed and Rin didn't awake. When Rin awoke, they waited for her to notice them. It took a while for it since she had two pups now and they needed to eat. They saw in the mirror when Rin told the old miko named Kaede to go and get them.

They waited the old miko. When she came and told them Rin wanted to talked to them, they descended from the sky. The big feather became again a feather that was a show on one of the woman's hair. They entered the hunt. Rin was on a futon with two pups that they knew where hers.

"Kagura, Kanna" Rin said not surprise that they were still alive.

"Rin" said Kagura.

"Come here you two" Rin said sweetly.

They knew that tone, but still they went to her side. When they were close enough, she unleashed her miko powers. 'Is she crazy?!' Kagura though 'She could harm her pups!' She looked down to where the pups were and founded that there was a barrier around them. 'She still have this much power?'

Rin was very weak, she felt like she would pass out any minute. And now that she used her miko powers she felt like she would pass out any second. But she won't pass out without knowing why this two were here now.

"So…Why are you two here now?" She said.

"We came to warm you" Kagura said still frighten of her powers.

"Of what?" Rin said now curious.

"There is an evil coming and it wants to harm your pups" Kanna said in her once void voice.

"What?!" Rin said now alerted. "Who wants to harm my pups? And how did this person knew about them?"

"Calm down, we don't know who he is, but we do know that he knows who's pups they are" Kagura said looking at the pups and seeing the crescent moon that was more visible than yesterday.

"What does he wants to do with my pups?" Kanna began "But we have a clue" Her sister finished.

"What?" The mother of the pups said seriously.

"They might want to kill your pups" Kanna said easily.

"But I won't let them" Rin said very, very dangerous.

"We know you won't but I just want you to be careful" Kagura said sincerely.

After Rin nodded to them, they walked outside. For a moment there was a strong wind leaving the mat door flapping. Then, there was nothing, only silence. Rin went to sleep again.

The next day, Rin awoke and eat something. When the pups awoke she gave them their share. After a while she told Kaede that she wanted to take a bath. Kaede said yes. She was happy, she loves bathing so much. She got her bath, but with the help of some women. She didn't like this, but was still happy that she could have her bath. After, were her pups. They were still a little too weak but were getting stronger. They felt asleep again.

Rin awoke later on to her pups whining. She gave them their meal and felt asleep again. She wanted to go tomorrow to her time and show her new grandkids to her adopted mother.

Rin left the next day after she had feed Shingetsu and Mizuki. "Please take care of them" She said while waving good bye.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Rin climbed out of the well. It was difficult being as she was but she made it.

She opened the front door and yelled "I'm home" but nobody answered. She went in "Mom? Souta? Grandpa?" 'They are out' She though 'Today IS Saturday'.

Ok, let's take a long bath!" she yelled to herself. She took her lovely bath. She changed and went out to shopping for her pups.

She went to an infant store. There, she brought bottles, to feed them, with milk. Then took clothes that would go with them.

When she finished with shopping for her pups, she went home. When she got there, Her family was already home. She said her hellos to everyone and told them that she had a surprise for them and to wait for it at the well house.,

They did as she said. When Rin was ready, she jumped down the well, her family waiting for her in her time.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Rin got to Kaede's hunt. It was a little difficult to get out of the well all the bags but she made it. The first thing she did when she entered the hunt was, droop the bags and went to check on the pups. They were soundly asleep. She gave a big smile to them and try to picked them up, but couldn't.

She went outside and called for Shippou. He came running. "Could you help me with the pups?"

"Sure!" he said excited.

"Don't let them fall, ok?" She said handing Shingetsu to him.

"Ok!" Shippou said. He saw Rin pick up Mizuki and started walking out of the hunt and towards the well. It took them around ten minutes to get to the well. When Rin was going to take Shingetsu, Something passed through her mind. She grabbed Shippou and started to climb the well.

"Rin?" Shippou said a little scare for Shingetsu.

"Don't be scare, nothing bad will happen. So don't let go" She said motherly.

He nodded. She finished climbing the well she jumped down, and for a moment there was a pink flash of light.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Here is the next chapter. I wonder what happens next. What do u think people.

Tell me what u think.

Well see u next time

Ja Ne!

Sessrin4EverTID


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Look, what can I say? *Look at the side* *somebody gives her a paper**Reads something from the paper* I-do-not-own-Inuyasha. *Laughers* Yeah, real funny Mel, But it is true.

Well people…I didn't know what to do in this chapter. I was thinking of sending Rin and the children to the past but them I though it over so this is what I came up with. Enjoy.

My Dear Babies

Chapter 9

On the other side of the well, Kagome's family could see a pink light from the well. 'Well, that's weird' Though Souta. 'The light is always a white bluish'. He then heard voices from the bottom of the well.

"Can you take us up?" RIn said to someone.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Shippou nodded. He transformed to his pink floating ball, after giving Shingetsu to Rin. He waited until RIn was on top and began floating. He was surprise to see that the well was inside some hunt. When he had floated out side of the well he descended to the ground. When Rin got off him, he transformed back and then smelled something similar to Kagome's scent. He looked up and saw the familiar faces that he have seen on those paintings that Kagome has taken to the past. He jumped on Rin's shoulder and stay there.

Kagome's mom, Souta and her Grandpa saw the little guy that transformed from a pink to a little kid with foxy legs. They knew who he was from the pictures Kagome has been taking in the Feudal Era. They knew that was Shippou, the child Kagome and Rin thinks of as their son.

They saw that Rin was holding two cute little dogs. Rin walked to them. She was kind of nerves. She didn't know how her family would react to her children. But still she had to do this. She swallows, and began…

"Mom, I think you have seen Shippou already, but let me introduce you to him. Mom, Souta and grandpa, this is Shippou, and fox demon. Shippou, this is my mom, my little brother Souta and my grandpa" She said while pointing at each of the indicated person.

"Oh!" Kagome's mother said while walking near Shippou. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Rin has told me so much about you!" She said while she extended her hands to him. He hesitated and came near Rin more. He looked at Rin, and saw her nod. He then jumped on her hands. He buried his face on her shoulder and inhale deep.

He stayed like that for a while, and then looked at Souta. They stared for a moment until Souta said "Hi" and he said "Hi" back. Shippou said his hello to his Great Grandpa, and then went back to Rin's right shoulder.

"Ok" She began. "Can we go and seat in the living room? I have something to say" She said. They nodded, and started walking out of the well house. When they got to the house they took their shoes of and sat down. Shippou was looking around the house in awn. When everyone was seated Rin began.

"As you have seen, I have two puppies in my hands" She said as she took the puppies out so that everyone could see them. "These puppies are my children" She said. At that everyone look at her in surprise.

"Ah Rin, Did you found then?" Kagome's mother said. "I know how you are" She said as she came closer to the pups "But they are small" She said as she look at the closer.

"Mama, they are dog demons" She said her mom. "And they are my children" I just had then two days ago" She said looking at them. They were now more shock.

"Rin…"Mama began "I though the off springs of human and demon together would be hanyo" She said slowly.

"I thought that too" Rin said and lowered her head too look at her pups. "Kaede said that it could be because of my miko powers" She laid then on her laps and cares then on their head. You could hear their content.

Kagome's mother was calm in the outside but in the inside she was almost going crazy. She couldn't believe that her grandchildren were dogs. But still they were her grandchild. She couldn't just say no. But still, she knew that she would love them. Grandpa on the other side was…almost on the dream world. He couldn't believe that his great grandchildren were demons, demons on a family of priests. How will his ancestors take this, and finally he pass out. Souta was, on the other hand, very happy. He was happy that he was an uncle of two demons, but it was weird that they were dogs, but still he was happy. "Hey Rin," He began asking her "How long will they stay like that?" HE said all exited.

Rin looked at him, then at the pups, and then at him again. "We actually don't know. This is the first time that demons are born on their true form so…" She told him honestly.

"Ok" He said. 'I could play with them, but wait they are still pups. Wonder how long I have to wait until I can play with them' He though.

"What are their names?" Kagome's mother said.

"Shingetsu is the name of the black one and Mizuki is the white one" Kaede answered.

"They are just so cute!" Mama took the white one and put her hands out with him on then in the air. She then put him on her arms and pets him again and again. Souta did the same to the same to Mizuki. He was so proud of being an uncle, even though he was so young.

Shippou still was still looking at the room. He wanted so badly to touch everything and study it. Even though he was young, he was very wise and smart for his age. But he didn't know if they would allow him. He then heard Rin call him.

"Would you like to take a look around the house?" She asked him. "Yeah!" He said very happy.

Rin took him around the house, telling him everything he needed to know and where everything was. When the pups where hungry, she gave then their food. She gave them a bath on a very little bathtub that she bought today. She then put them to sleep on her bed, with the pillows all around them. She took a bath with Shippou and gave him some of Souta's old clothes, even though they were big for him. They promised they would buy him clothes tomorrow. They felt asleep on her bed and they had a very good night sleep.

~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

The next day they woke up to the pups crying and the smell of food. Rin gave the pups they're breakfast and change into some clothes. They went down for breakfast. There were some scramble eggs and pancakes. For Shippou that was the most delicious thing he has ever eaten.

Even though they didn't know how to take Shippou out shopping, at the end they just made him a baby because his little legs, and tail would not be show. When they finished shopping for Shippou and more stuff that Mama wanted for the pups, they headed back for the shrine. Around 5 they were already in front of the well.

"Rin, please come back and visit us more and take care of the pups ok?" Mama said giving her a hug.

"I will mama" Rin said giving her a big smile.

"Shippou take care" Mama said to him all caring.

"I will, grandma" He said to his now grandma.

"You ready Shippou?" Rin said.

"Hai" He said while jumping on her shoulder with the bag that contains his new clothes on his shoulder.

"OK. See you later" She said waving bye to her family and finally jumping on the well.

"Bye Rin, Please be safe with the pups" Her mother whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Shippou took them out of the well on his pink ball. When Rin got of him, he transformed back. "So, how did you like the future, Shippou?" Rin said when they started walking back to the village.

"It was so amazing!" He said true fully. "Those tall hunts could almost reach the sky!" He said excited.

Rin laughs. "But I still wonder how you could pass through the well" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Shippou said. "I couldn't pass through it. But I'm so happy that I could" He said so happy.

They got to Kaede's hunts. They laid everything down. The pups started crying, so Rin started feeding them. She started with Mizuki. When she finish, she laid her down on the futon near to her. She then started feeding Shingetsu. While at it, she said to Shippou…

"Hey Shippou, Can you please not tell anyone about the pups just yet? Only the ones in the village will know and they won't tell anyone"

"Sure Rin but why?" Shippou ask.

"I just don't want anyone to know yet…" "Rin?" Came a voice from the door mat.

Rin looked towards the door mat. "Sango…"

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Mama- Kagome's and Rin's adopted mother

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think. I don't really know why but this chapter just came to my mind and I already know what is going to happen in the next chapter. So I'll try to update ASAP.

Review

Ja Ne!

SessRin4EverTID


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Do not own it.

My Dear Babies

Chapter 10

"Rin?" Came a voice from the door mat.

Rin looked towards the door mat. "Sango…"

"What are you doing?" She said as she enters the hunt completely while looking down at Rin.

Rin didn't know what to do. She didn't want anyone to know so soon, but what could she tell them when she was breast feeding puppies? That wouldn't happen in normal life right? But wait, this is not a normal life. This is the era where demons and other things are real. But still what could she tell them?

"Rin?" Sango called her name waking her up from her thoughts. "Eh…" Rin didn't know what to say. "Can I tell you later? Bright now I don't think I got the courage to tell you" She said sincerely. "Ok…"Sango said, not really liking the answer, but she trusted her sister. "Now let's go and rest" Rin stood up quietly after checking her pups. They rested and talked on how everything was on the slayer village. They informed then that Kohaku was taking care of everything and everyone that wanted to be a slayer even though he was not fully up to it but he was a good teacher so far. Rin told them of what happen while they were gone leaving out the part about her and the pups.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. Where is Inuyasha anyway?" Rin asked and was answered by Shippou. "Don't you remember? You send him to get you those berries that only grow on Mount Hakudoshi" "Oh yeah, there was something like that right?" She said giving it a though. "He should be returning by now, it's being almost a week"

"What about Mizuki and Shingetsu?" Shippou said.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru had finally finished all his work in the western castle. He was now looking for his mate. It hasn't been long after he left the castle, when he caught a far scent that he recognized and his own mixed. He gave a smirk. She was still on his lands. Was she stupid or what? He turned in the direction the wind was blowing from and started running on that direction. It won't be long now, after four months, he was finally going to face the bitch who was his mate.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

"What of them?" Rin asked him.

"Well, wont he be able to smell them?" He asked innocently.

"No," She told him.

"But I can smell your scent and the pups too" He said.

"What?!" Rin said standing up. "For how long now?"

"Since the birth…" He didn't get to finish.

"Fuck!" Rin cursed out loud. "This is not good at all" She said making her way toward Kaede's hunt. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were surprise. It wasn't the first time that she cursed but that only happens when she was very nervous or very angry and it looked like she was both.

Rin took the pups from where they were sleeping and went outside. "Can you hold Shingetsu for me for a moment and Mizuki?" Rin said Sango and Miroku nodded. She handed Shingetsu to Miroku and Mizuki to Sango. She trusted Sango more with her daughter that Miroku for a reason. She went inside and picked up the things she brought from Kagome's Era and went outside. "Kilala, can you transform?" The demon cat did as said. Rin out all the bags in two groups and then tied them together and putted them on Kilala's back. At that moment Kaede was coming to view. When she got close enough she asked "Where are ye going child?" Rin looked at her. "I'm sorry Kaede but HE most of coming after me. My barrier was left down without my notice, I think it was during the birth, so I have to go before he catches up to me. I'll see you again, soon." With that, she told Sango and Miroku to get on Kilala, and then got on with Shippou on her shoulder. "Bye Child. Please be safe" Kilala started flying towards the East.

After a while, she felt it. She was trying to do the barrier but it wasn't as strong as she wanted it to be. His Yokai was so strong that it was like chasing her. She didn't know how but she guest that it was because they were mates. He was catching up fast and she was worried for her pups. She didn't care for her life but at the moment she wanted to live for her pups. She didn't want them to be cold hearted like their father, even though he wasn't as cold hearted as everyone though, but he was cruel. And he was a Killing Perfection on top of all that. Just like his name says it.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru finally could felt her presence and he was, how could he describe it? Happy for some reason. He guessed that was the name of the emotion humans have. He smelled when the bitch tried to hide the scent, but he wouldn't allow it. He sends his yokai, allowing the barrier to perish for at least until he get there, but he didn't get that result, because the barrier was still intact but he could still smell them. They were I the sky but that wouldn't stop him. He ran faster. He just couldn't get rid of that foolish emotion he was feeling at the moment. How could he get this emotion? Was it because he has a human mate? He didn't know but he didn't hate the emotion so much but he still didn't like it.

Finally he could see a demon cat, a fire cat, with three humans and 3 demons on her. Three of the people had his scent and he didn't know why. Only his mate should have his scent on her, but he will find out soon. He was getting nearer, and he ran faster.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you go faster Kilala?" Rin said. Kilala then speed up. She wasn't an idiot and she knew that Sesshoumaru was the one that was following them.

Miroku and Sango felt when the yokai came in contact with Rin's barrier. They didn't know who it was but they knew that whoever it was, the demon was strong, very strong.

Rin notice that they couldn't out run Sesshoumaru, and that eventually he would catch them. "Kilala, please go down." Sango, Miroku, and Kilala thought that she was crazy but Kilala still followed her orders. "Are you crazy Rin? He's going to catch us if we do that." Shippou said what was on everyone's mind. "We can't out run him Shippou and I know that you know that and Kilala know this too." Kilala gave a short nod. When they touched the ground Rin got off. She putted Shippou on Kilala. "Sango, Miroku. Please go on without me." She told them.

"Are you crazy Rin!? I don't know who the demon that is following us is but I know that if he catches you he would do something horrible to you!" Sango almost screamed.

"He is their father," She putted her hands together, and made a barrier to make them stay inside. "And my mate" she putted the barrier that would hide their scent. "What?! She hears Miroku and Sango and well, Shippou didn't say anything. He could guest already from all this time he's been on her shoulder. "Please take care of them, and don't let anything happen to them, please!" She pleaded. "I'll be ok, so don't worry about me. Kilala please" She said to them, and Kilala started flying again. At that moment, Sesshoumaru appeared from the trees that were a distance from her. The guys that were on the air so him. They gasped.

"I finally find you" She heard him said from behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Well please tell me what you think on how the story is going so far. I really want to know.

So what's going to happen now?! What will Sesshoumaru do when he discovers that his mate is Rin? What WILL happen to Rin?

See you next time

Sessrin4EverTID

PS. Review if you want the next chapter soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Do not own it, If I did own it it would be weird.

So people, to tell you the true, I didn't know what to write in this chapter, I was thinking and thinking and this is what came to mind. Hope u like it. Sorry for the grammar and spelling.

My Dear Babies

Chapter 11

Sesshoumaru appeared from the trees that were blocking his view from his mate.

"I finally found you" He said to no one in particular.

He saw the woman looking at the sky and he could see with his sight that there was again the fire cat flying. It looked familiar to him. But he putted that aside. He brought his eyes to the woman's back, and stared. Her back was very familiar and her scent was very, but very familiar now that he was this close. He then noticed the way she was dressed. Those clothes were very weird and they weren't from these areas. He had only seen someone dressed in unfamiliar clothes. No it couldn't be. 'No…' He stepped closer.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Rin felt when he broke through the trees that were a distance away. But she continue staring at the sky, were she could still make out something like Kilala in the sky. She wanted to see then for the last time, because she knew something was going to happen to her. This feeling was powerful that other she has had and she couldn't shake it off.

She felt when Sesshoumaru started staring at her back. He was studying her. She looked to the west. The sun was already setting and the sky was turning a bluish black and white was showing indicating that the stars were beginning to show. That was one thing she likes about the Feudal Era.

She then heard him move forward. And she stepped forward. She did again when she felt him take another step

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru was not liking this. Every time he took a step, she would take one. He step forward and was behind her. He moved his arm fast to take a grab of her neck, but was reflected by a barrier. He was surprise that he didn't tell when she putted it up but he was more surprise when the barrier didn't burn his hand. He stayed on place knowing that the barrier wouldn't hurt him but will keep him out.

He examined the barrier. It was a barrier of those of a Miko. So his mate was a miko and that is why it did not burn him. He started clawing on the barrier. He was really annoyed. Even though he wouldn't show it on his face, he was showing it through his claws. He would swipe faster and faster at the barrier but it did nothing to it. The barrier was strong showing that his mate powerful. He liked that.

He stopped, and started studying her again. He only knew two Mikos and they looked so alike. Everything bout the woman in front of him was so similar to her. He crossed out the possibility of one of the two mikos being his mate, because he knew that she was mated to his half-brother Inuyasha. And the other Miko couldn't be because the possibility was so little in a big chance.

His eyes went to her hair. And suddenly she turned around. At the moment he was felling two things. They were happiness and surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

She saw the surprise in his golden eyes. She though she was something else in them but that couldn't be. She could just tell when he was feeling surprise or angry. Those were the only emotions he would sometimes show. But it was rarely.

She heard him call her name very low. He step towards he but her barrier stop him. She knew he was angry at that. She didn't have time to react to his Youki. It almost knocked her off her legs. It weakened her barrier greatly. He swing(sp?) his claws at it and almost broke it. She didn't like this. He might kill her if he gets to her. And she didn't want this. She wanted to see her pups again. So she did the only thing that came to mind. She ran.

She knew he was following her. She could feel it. So she extended her barrier bigger around her and the forest, so that he couldn't follow her. She knew it was a matter of time before he broke pass through it, but she cold buy time.

"I won't let you have them…" She whispered before disappearing to the now dark forest

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshoumaru hear it. It was very low but his keen ears caught it. He was furious at the damn barrier. He just wanted to catch Rin, hug her and tell her how happy he was that she was his mate. But he couldn't do it. The damn barrier was in his way. He started fighting it.

Some time pass and he still couldnt break it. He tried putting more of his Youki, but it wasn't working as he had hoped. He looked the way Rin has gone and remember the words he catch before she disappeared. ' I wont let you have them…' They…who were they?

He then remember the scent he catched when he was chasing her. They were similar to her and his. Could it be that his mate was expecting his pups? That made him happier than before but then it turned to worry.

His mate was alone, on a moonless night, on a dangerous forest, with their pups. He had to find her! He started on the barrier again. She was only human and her eyes won't be able to see much. The something hit him. These were the eastern lands and because he knew these lands, for him being a lord. He knew well that there was a Waterfall near. That worried him more.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

Rin kept running to the east, knowing that her pups were that way. She was tire of running, but she won't stop. Her barrier was becoming weaker the more Sesshoumaru fought it with his Youki. She couldn't see much with out the moon, but she let her feelings guide her.

She kept running, and the next thing she knew she was falling. She started screaming and praying to Buddha, that nothing would happen to her, and to let her see her ups again. She suddenly hit something hard with her head and went unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

He heard it and was more worried when the barrier came undone. He started running toward the sound. He knew the way to it though. The way to the waterfall. He got there after around five minutes. He couldn't smell her scent, she had putted a barrier to stop him from reaching her.

~~~~~~~~~~T.T~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you people think? Please tell me. Sorry for the grammar or spealings. I don't got a beta. I didn't know what to write. Sorry if I et down some fans but please don't stop reading this. It will become good. I promise. R ppl. I don't care if u yell at me or throw tomatoes at me, even though I don't like them. Just tell me what u have in ur mind.

Ja Ne!

SessRin4EverTID


End file.
